I'm Locked In a Mad House
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: Sam and Freddie get locked in an insane asylum. Seddie!
1. IChase

This is my first chapter story, it was gonna be another one shot but I didn't feel like writing it all today, and I don't like the idea of having part of it written and not published, this way I'll feel more obligated to finish it sooner. So I hope you like it. And just so everyone knows the more reviews I get I also feel more obligated to write more so if you like it please leave a review.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly or anything related to it, that'd pretty awesome though.**

Sam and Freddie were walking down the side of the road when Sam was hitting a stick against a chain link fence and she looked over to see what looked to be a prison, but it was in fact an insane asylum. She stopped to get a better look and Freddie stopped to and noticed that she was looking at it with an "I have an idea" look on her face."No Sam, what ever you're thinking, NO," he said trying to prevent the inevitable.

"But you don't even know what I was thin..." she was cut off.

"No Sam I know its not gonna be good, you're not doing it, what ever it is," he cut in, grabbing the stick from her hand and bonking her on the head with it.

"...king WAIT, did you just do what I think you just did?" she said ticked off that he has a sudden burst of confidence.

"Uh... maybe..." he replied seeing the crazed look suddenly in her eyes. Freddie realized that what he did was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Sam continued to stare him down until he turned and darted toward the insane asylum. He jumped over the shiny chain link fence and Sam followed, both of them disregarding the sigh that read " CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER."

"Freddie get back here!" Sam screamed as she chased him towards the building.

They got to the building and one of the doors just happened to be open so Sam chased him inside. They ran down the hallways and straight into a dead end with a single metal door. Sam got that same "I got an idea" look on her face again.

"No Sam, don't even think about it, that look only leads to trouble," he said once again trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Shut up Benson," she said fiddling with the lock.

"Come on Sam, lets get out of here," he said pulling her arm away from the lock.

"Let go Freddifer," she barked back still annoyed at his confidence.

He quickly let go of her arm and took a step back assuming that she was going to attack him, but he was wrong she just continued fiddling with the lock. A few minuets passed while she worked on the lock, until she said "Ah ha, I got it," before pulling the door open and walking in. Freddie sat leaning against the wall and watched her walk in. She noticed that he wasn't coming in too and walked back out. She roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room,

"HEY," he shouted as he was being drug into some weird place against his will, not realizing that someone was sleeping in the room.

Sam had already realized that this was a patient's room and quickly covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

**So that's all for now plz review and favorite, and if you liked this story and you haven't read my others plz read them.**


	2. IPattyCake

**Disclaimed: I DON'T OWN **_**ICARLY**_**, I guess I should put one for **_**The Dark Knight **_**too for the brief line stealing. Well it's better to be safe then sorry so, I DON'T OWN **_**THE DARK KNIGHT**_

**Oh, and just in case you haven't noticed author's notes are in bold, so the bold statements are me not the story. **

They stood there in silence for a few minutes as the patient slowly got up from his bed and walked toward them. This patient wasn't just any old patient though. He was the most out of his mind, coo-coo for coco puffs, insanely wacko patient in the whole asylum. He wasn't just insanely insane,no, he was also crazy smart. His name was Charles. He was supposed to be in a straight jacket just in case anything were to happen where people would come in contact with him, but he had figured out how to get out of it many years ago. Because he was so smart, he had also figured out that if he acted like he was a dumb dumb who ate to many smarties, not the sharpest tool in the shed, a few fries short of a happy meal, a few clowns short of a circus etc... he could get people's guard down so that he could pounce like a lion would at it's pray in the middle of a desert, or some sex crazed teenagers with their hormones jacked up. **(Whatever floats you boat.)**

On his way up to them he saw that Sam had his mouth over Freddie's mouth and they were standing like a statue that if you poked it with the slightest touch it would fall and break into a million tiny pieces. He got up to them and had already decided to play what he called "the dumb-dumb game." He reached one hand out and touched Sam's golden locks of hair hanging down from her shoulder and simply said "you pretty," then took his hand down and placed it by his side. He then looked over to Freddie, who was so scared that he was on the brink of wetting him self, and saw the fear in his eyes and he serious yet scared look on his face and said "Why so serious?" **(I know it's from **_**The Dark Knight**_** but I love that movie, and that line is my favorite from it, so I just had to put it in.)** Then reached his hand up and pried Sam's hand of his now sweating face. Freddie looked over at Sam and saw that she was scared too, then he looked back over at Charles and said "Me, serious? Never," trying to not to sound scared.

"You look serious, seriously scared," Charles chuckled.

"Uh..." Freddie replied at a sudden loss of words and looking over at Sam.

Sam looked back at him with a "I got this" look on her face and he nodded in recognition of her look.

Sam did a fake laugh then began "He's not seriously scared that's just his face," with a quick glance over at his to tell him to join in.

He got what she meant by the look and entered in to the conversation Sam was trying to start.

"Is it really necessary to insult me every chance you get?" he said with a crack in his voice and his palms drenched in sweat.

"Oh, look who suddenly regained the confidence to speak," Sam replied trying to keep there "argument" going, not only to entertain Charles, but because that's when she had the most confidence and she thought that if she could start an argument between them that she could save them from what could possibly be the end.

Sam feared the end, she knew that she couldn't die with so many things that she needed to get off of her chest, so many things she wanted to do, say, and hopefully hear in return. These thoughts popping into her head like popcorn kernels exploding in a bag of microwaveable popcorn, she got a sudden burst of confidence and quickly added a simple word that she knew would get Freddie going, a word that angered him every time she said it.

"Dork," she said with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't suddenly get confidence to speak I've always had it I've... just been saving it," he mumbled with a stutter.

"WAIT, Dork? You only get to call me dork once a day and you already used that up for today," he almost shouted at her, trying not to go over the top with this "argument," he was trying not to sound like some cheesy paid actor.

"Yeah well, I said it what are you going to do about it, your just a little twinkle toes dork now aren't you," she said trying to make a little more fun out of this awkward situation.

"Twinkle toes? Where do you get these insults? The- the- the- the insult store," he said trying to be clever.

Charles stood there and watched there argument analyzing there every movement, every twitch, every stutter, even every word. Then he got an idea. "Hey, hey, hey you two there's no need to fight we can all get along and be friends here, we can all play ring-a-round-the-roses and patty-cake," Charles said while he watched there faecal expressions change from slightly agitated to deeply confused, at why a forty year old man wanted to play patty-cake.

"Um... patty-cake?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, it's my favorite," he said with a demented look on his face.

"Isn't that game for thr-" She was cut of by Freddie's mouth on her's

**Okay I was gonna end this one differently but this way I like better.**

**And, at the beginning I was gonna write it differently with less examples and not such "wacko" phrases but that's the way I talk so I couldn't resist them I hope you like them EX: I say coo-coo for coco puffs like ten times a day, you ****could ask anyone I say things like that, just saying. Just thought that I should explain the reasoning behind the language in the beginning.**

**Once again I don't own **_**iCarly**_ **or **_**The Dark Knight**_**. I hope you like this chapter, pleas review, favorite, and subscribe.**


	3. ISpoon

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND HAVE NEVER CLAIMED TO OWN iCarly. **

**And again if you haven't figured it out when it's in bold it's an authors note. **

All three stood there in shock. Sam not believing that he had kissed her... again. But not just that, also that he had kissed her here of all places, now of all times. She stood like a statue once more, softly kissing him back. Freddie was surprised. Surprised that he had actually done what he had been longing to do again ever sense that first kiss on the fire escape. But, most of all surprised that she didn't push him off, beaten him to a pulp the moment their lips met, or at least pulled back end ended it. Charles adored love-hate relationships, he loved how they could treat each other so badly, yet love each other in the end. But, he was shocked that Freddie had chosen now of all times to kiss Sam. Charles had a complex mind. Not only did he adore love-hate relationships, but he was also jealous of them. Of how when people are in them they are so happy while he is locked up like some kind of animal.

They words "why now" rang in both Sam and Freddie's heads. After a minute of two Charles cleared his throat and Freddie went back to his earlier position standing next to Sam. She slowly followed him with her eyes and begin to give him a slight smile, but that smile quickly faded. It faded and changed to a frown and a death stare, as if she were trying to make him melt with her eyes. He just stood there lost in her eyes thinking of how beautiful they were, and what that smile meant, even if it was just for a split second.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Charles began to clap "Great performance, truly impeccable," he said making no sense, and seeming completely random.

With a change of expression, Sam's stare turned from Freddie to Charles. She stared at him with a confused look and said "What the fudge nuggets are you talking about?" Freddie added a simple "Yeah," with out taking his eyes off of Sam, and not realizing he sounded like a five year old while doing it.

"Weren't you guys acting?" Charles asked still playing his little game.

"Sure," Freddie said not having a clue what he was agreeing to sense he was still lost him Sam.

"No we weren't!" Sam corrected disturbed by his nonchalance.

"Yeah, we weren't." Freddie said still in his trance and continuing to a five year old, but now he sounded like one that didn't know what side to be on.

"Weren't what?" he added being broken out on account of his brain caught up with his words.

"Acting!" she shouted back at his innocently confused face.

"Oh. Yeah were not actors," he said pointing from Sam to himself.

"Really? It seemed like you were putting on a little play for me," Charles said in a disappointed tone.

Sam and Freddie stood speechless while Charles crept over to his little kitchen nook in the corner and grabbed a spoon. **(Sense he was in an insane asylum he wasn't allowed to have forks, knives, or even sporks, so he only had a spoon. It's also funnier with a spoon.) ** He walked over back over to where Sam and Freddie were standing and hid his spoon behind his back.

"So, you seem fine why are you in here?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, you no I have... issues with rejection, anxiety, disappointment, attacking others and trying to kill them and a few other little problems, you know the usual stuff," he explained nonchalantly.

"Yeah, usual. You aren't gonna attack us are you?" Freddie said stepping in front of Sam just in case he needed to protect her.

"Well... I wasn't going to but then I decided 'what the heck what have I go to lose?'" Charles said stepping toward them.

"Oh, well you have got one thing to lose." Freddie stated stepping backwards, and pushing Sam back while he was at it.

"And what would that be?" Charles asked relieving his spoon and almost cornering them.

"Friends?" Freddie said in a hopeful tone, and realizing that he was almost in a corner and started to change direction.

"I've got all the friends I need in my head," Charles answered before lunging at them, and beginning his spoon attack. 

**I hope you liked this chapter, you can thank my internet provider for it, if it wasn't for them having issues and my internet being out it wouldn't have been written so soon. And, if you did enjoy it, or even if you didn't please review good comments or bad I enjoy the feed back, and the more reviews I get the more obligated to finish the story I am. **


	4. ITwoYearOld

**Disclaimer: To have a disclaimer wouldn't you have to claim something at one point in time? Makes more sense to me, kinda like the word "again" wouldn't say that you did something again if you hadn't done it in the first place. Oh well, I don't wanna be sued for everything I've got... WAIT I don't have anything, ah well I'll say it anyway even though we all know where this is heading... I DON'T OWN ICARLY see told ya we all knew where it was goin'.**

Sam saw his spoon and got an idea. She quickly pulled out the spoon from her pocket, jumped out from behind Freddie, and said "On guard." Seeing her spoon Charles quickly reacted and they began to joust around the room. Freddie backed into a corner and sat down to watch the fight play out. "I wish I had popcorn, this is gonna be good," he thought letting his back rest against the wall.

Sam chased Charles round the room blocking all his attempts at hits while hitting him repeatedly. After about half an hour of their game of "cat and mouse" around the room Charles began to tire, and Sam decided that this was getting her no where. So, she dropped her spoon and beat him the old fashioned way, using her foot to ass technique. **(Sorry for the language just doesn't sound right when you say "foot to bum" or "foot to bahooky," although bahooky does have a nice ring to it doesn't is?) **Charles laughed when he saw he drop her spoon, but with in moments he had come to realize that his laughter had been misplaced. Sam had him crying on the floor, in a ball, like a two year old with in minutes. The nurses walked in and started clapping as he got in his little ball.

"You're just coming in NOW?" Freddie asked getting up from his corner and resuming his place next to Sam.

"What and come in sooner and miss the show? I think not." one of them said, while the other one picked up Charles and carried him out.

Charles hugged the nurse tightly and kept muttering "Save me from the demon child," as he was carried out. Sam and Freddie over heard and started laughing historically. "I'll get the tranquilizer," the other one said as he followed behind, shutting the door behind him, locking Sam and Freddie in.

They were both laughing so hard that neither of them realized that the nurses had left. The laughter stopped and Freddie looked around. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked looking back at Sam.

"How am I supposed to know?" she said walking up to the door to open it.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

**Sorry it's short, I was bored and didn't feel like writing anymore, also sorry it's not my best all my best stuff went into a poem for school... a love poem to a waffle... don't ask, I know I have issues. Anyway, sorry it's so short please review though.**


	5. IString

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR SUPERMAN I DON'T CLAIM TO AND NEVER HAVE, I'd be pretty rich if I did though. I'd enjoy that, think of all the shoes... *gazes off into distance for a while* OH right I was doing a disclaimer. Anyway the point is me no owny iCarly or Super Man, but I would have a lot more shoes if I did... Right? Yeah I think so...**

**And, for those people who haven't realized this by now, things in bold are authors notes, not part of the story.**

"What is it," Freddie said with a chuckle.

"Oh nothing," Sam began, " We're just locked in."

Freddie got a questioned look on his face, then walked over to the door to try it for himself. He glanced at Sam for a split second, just long enough to see that she looked quite frustrated, then tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

"I can see how this is going to be a problem," he uttered. **(Lol uttered, I've been using that word a lot ever sense one of my teachers say "Some things are better left un-uttered," when I said "That sounds dirty," to him. It really wasn't my fault though I was just commenting on how dirty it was that this girl asked the dude next to me if he had any lotion, as you can see it's not my fault, I was just a by standered. Anyway the point is uttered is a cool word, although my computer is saying that un-uttered is in fact not a word... huh.)**

"No, really? This is a problem!?! I would have never guessed," Sam snapped back, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Really? You don't get that?" Freddie started not realizing that she was being sarcastic, even though she had made it quite obvious, "Well, it's a problem because now we can't get out." he finished.

"You ever heard of a little thing called sarcasm dork," she replied an impatient tone. **(Is it weird that I wrote impasiente (or how ever you spell it) instead of impatient first? I think not.)**

"Yeah... Why?" he asked still not getting it.

"Would you care to explain it?" she responded starting to get enjoyment out of the whole thing.

"Sure..." he began not getting where she was going with this. "It's when you say something that you don't mean in a joking way." he said trying to sound like a smarty pants. **(OR the dictionary definition "harsh or bitter derision or irony" personally I like my way better.) **

"And..." she said trying to get it to registering in his mind that she was being sarcastic.

"And what?" he asked still not getting it.

"Wow your an idiot. How exactly does that pertain to this conversation..." she hinted.

He waited a few seconds, then it registered. He got a shocked look on his face then said in a defeated tone, "Oh, well you could have just told me..."

"What and ruin the fun? I think not," she said trying to hold back the laughs, and keep a straight face.

"That's real nice Sam, it's always good to be nice to friends now isn't it," he replied a bit angered, yet sarcastic tone.

"I see you do get sarcasm," she said while clapping her hands.

"I'm good at sarcasm, it's like a second language to me."

"I created sarcasm," she shot back, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"No, I did," he engaged the argument.

"No, Super Man did," she said trying to be clever **( Te-he I've been talking about Super Man all day, I've actually started to say "Oh my Super Man."I know I tam odd judge if you must.)**

"No I di-," he stopped in mid word. "Wait Super Man?" he added, with a confused expression on his face, and tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Super Man. He created all amusing things," she said coming up with random things as she went along.

"That makes absolutely no sense," he said still staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Yes it does," she said pleased with her self.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does, Super Man said it does, and what Super Man says goes," she said before she sat on the ground with her legs crossed, and starting play with a piece of string she found.

"Since when do you care what Super Man has to say?" he asked sitting down next to her and gazing at the golden locks hanging down from her shoulder.

"Since he told me too," she simply replied examining her string.

"So let me get this straight, you listen to what Super Man says because he told you too?" he questioned glancing down at the ground.

"Don't question my views on Super Man," she snapped running out of good come backs.

"Well then, some ones an irritable little delinquent now isn't she," he said trying to be clever.

"Sure why not," she said being to rapped up in her thoughts to pay much attention to the conversation.

"That's it? I call you a 'little delinquent' and you don't hurt me?" he started in a surprised voice, then paused for her response. After a few minutes she still hadn't replied, so he thought about what could be taking her to long, considering she never took this long to reply unless she was... THINKING, it clicked in his mind.

"Are you thinking?" he asked with a soft nudge to her shoulder.

"Me... Think... Pft never," she replied being broken out of her train of thought.

"If you're not thinking then why do you have that cute little look on you face that you only get when your thinking? AND, why are you sitting silently like you only do when your sleeping, or THINKING?" he paused for a second then started again, " Yeah that's what I thought. Now what is it that's so important that you would stop an argument for?"

"Okay one, I wasn't thinking merely... contemplating. And two what up with saying 'cute look', hmm?" she said trying to turn the subject away from her and onto him, not realizing what she had just started.

"Don't you change the subject," he said trying to deflect the conversation back to her.

"I wasn't what I said pertained to the conversation," she said standing back up. **(Am I using words to big for Sam, or not? I think they might be, but then again there cool words so Sam might use them.)**

"How?" he challenged also standing back up.

"By asking a question about something that you said, I find that pertains quite well."

"Okay I see your point, but what were you thinking about?" he said still curious, and stepping forward toward her.

"What did you mean by cute look?" she said also curious, taking a step toward him.

"What are we just going to have a question stand off now?" he said anxiously taking one more small step toward her, so that they were merely inches apart.

"I guess so," she replied realizing how close he had gotten and taking a step back.

"All you have to do is answer my question and I'll answer yours," he said taking another step toward her.

"Ladies first," she said with a smirk and stepping back into the corner.

"Funny, but I don't see any ladies here, just you and me," he said proving that he would be clever too.

"That's real nice dork you keep telling your self that," she snarked back while patting his head.

"I shall, now would you care to answer my question, or are we just going to stand here forever?"

"Not till you answer mine, besides I can always just push past you anyway," she said smugly.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, I have Super Man on my side."

"No, he's on my side he left yours when you called me a lady."

"Oh sorry, I forgot your a lady twinkle toes dork," she shot back with a giggle.

"Twinkle toes? I mean the dork is expected but twinkle toes? That's just uncalled for."

"I find it very effective."

"Effective? Effective how?" he said confused once more.

"It's a great way to change the subject," she explained with her smirk reappearing.

"Right... Thanks."

"For what?" she asked now being the confused one.

"Reminding me."

"Of what?"

"You not answering my question."

"What question?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"And thank you."

"For what?"

"Reminding me," she said turning the tables back on him.

"Of what?" he replied trying to steal Charles' "Dumb-Dumb game."

"My question."

"And what question would that be?" he asked although he was quite aware of what it was. "How I got Super Man on my side?"

"No, what did you mean by cute expression."

"I believe I said cute look."

"Same thing dork, same thing," she said putting her her hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at his shoulder then back up to her face, and stared her straight in the eyes.

"What's with your hand position?" he began a new line of questioning.

She quickly realized where her hand was and pulled it back down to her side.

"What was with earlier?" she turned the tables back on him.

"What about earlier?"

"When you kissed me..."

"Oh... that," he was caught of guard.

"Yeah THAT, what was THAT about?"

"So... pandas," he attempted to change the subject.

"So... dork would you care to elaborate?"

"Not really, I'm more in the mood to talk about pandas."

"I don't care or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"You can't beat me up anymore Sam."

"Yes I can, I've done it a thousand times," she said very sure of herself.

"Yes, but that was before I got muscles."

"Prove it," she said still doubting him.

"Okay," he said before pushing her up against the wall.

**Okay, it's all better now all edited and sparkly. I know I said before that I was sorry for the cliff hanger, but I lied I enjoy them it;s more fun for me, the reviews of people telling me to update are amusing. But I do need to finish it sometime soon, but I'm kinda busy right now so it might be a week, maybe not... I don't know.**


	6. IUcayali

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while I would have updated sooner but it was too fun annoying seddiefan17 about it, she's just lucky that I got bored other wise it would have been longer. Anyway DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT... oh right I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG "Dominick the Italian Christmas Donkey" so yeah I don't I still don't get why I have to put those it's not like I said I did I in fact never did *shrugs* oh well better safe then sorry. ENJOY OH I DON'T OWN THE BRAND "Eggo" EITHER AND if you haven't figured out by now things in bold are authors notes, and things in **_**italics**_** are thoughts.**

"What is the point to this Fredito?" Sam said knowing that adding ito at the end of a name in Spanish was a "term of endearment," still pushed up against the wall of course. **( If that's the only thing I retain from Spanish class I'll be satisfied.) **

"FredITO?" he said emphasizing the ito, and giving her a questioned look.

"Yes it's my new name for you, you say Spanish things all the time Eggo I call you a 'Spanish sounding' name," she said trying to not be to obvious as to why she was calling him that.

"Right... and why did you use the ending ito when there are many other endings in the Spanish language?" he pointed out trying to get her to crack. "Cause... that's the only ending I know," she lied.

"Oh really?" he continued questioning.

"Yes really," she shot back. "Then what does voy mean?" he still questioned.

"That's easy, it means 'to go' in the 'yo' form," she slipped forgetting that she was now playing "the Dumb-Dumb game". **(I THINK that's right I'm I also failed my Spanish test though, so odds are I'm wrong... I'm also to lazy to go look it up in my binder... even though the answers on like the first page of the "vocabularyo" section... yeah I butcher the Spanish language... I'm told my attempts are amusing though.)**

"HA, if ito is the only ending you know then how do you know that?" he caught her slip.

"Uh... GUMMY BEARS ARE GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE," she shouted being as random as humanly possible.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone, and a confused look on his face.

"You heard me," she said with a smirk on her face.

"That I did, but that doesn't answer my question," he said with her still pushing up against the wall and shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Well you never answered mine," she shifted the subject back to a previous one.

"You didn't have a question," he said letting her question completely slip his mind.

"Yes I did." "No you didn't, I'd remember if you had a question," he staid still forgetting. "Okay, if you'd remember what my question was then what was it?"

"You didn't have one," he answered ignorantly.

"Yes I did, you're just such a dork that your brain can't retain that much information, Eggo you forgot that I even had a question," she proved him wrong.

"Eggo?" he asked confused once more.

"Yes Eggo, I said that earlier and you didn't even notice. You're real smart now aren't you," she under mind his intelligence.

"HEY," he said offended.

"What?" "Ugh never mind," he answered.

"That's right go back to you pathetic line of questioning." **(Laughs* I added the "Eggo bit" while editing and I didn't even have to change the next sentence at all.)**

"One that's not nice, and two I'd remember if you had a question."

"Really? Then how did we get in this position?" she pointed out the obvious.

"Uh..." he thought for second the continued.

"OH..." then he drifted off again trying to avoid the question again.

"Well?" she asked, looking at his plump red lips.

"Well what?" he said still trying to prevent the inevitable.

"My question?" she continued questioning while still staring at his lips.

"The one about monsters?" he said the first thing that come to mind.

"Monsters?" she said confused, now looking down at his abs.

"Yes, did you not ask a question about why there were monsters?" he said still trying to confuse her. Sam stood there pressed against the wall, her eyes locked on his firm abs. She didn't hear what he said, she couldn't seem to pull her self away from her thoughts.

"_Oh boy... I'm gonna lose it, he's gonna find out..." _she thought. _"I wonder what they feel like... Are they bouncy? Are they hard? Are they hard AND bouncy?" _she continued. _"I doubt he'd mind if I just poked one." _her thoughts finished, still in her trance she reached out and started poking his firm abs.

"What are you doing?" he said looking down at her hand that was in a fist except her pointer finger, which was left out and was poking his abs.

"Uh... nothing," she said being broken out of her trance and quickly pulling her hand back to her side.

"Right..." he said in a suspicious tone.

"Mm-hmm," she uttered still not really paying attention.

"So... monsters?" he said hoping she had forgotten about her question.

"No my question," she said miraculously being broken out of her trance at the exact right moment.

"Dang," he said not wanting her to remember.

"So you do remember?" she asked.

"Pft no," he said still not wanting to admit that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Okay then I'll just ask it again," she started only to be interrupted. "HEY! CHINEDY CHING, IT'S DOMINICK THE DONKEY. CHINGEDY CHING, THE ITALIAN CHRISTMAS DONK-," he began singing. **(That's a REAL song by the way my friend gave me a lyric sheet to it today it really funny. It's called "Dominick the Italian Christmas Donkey")**

"SHUT IT," she cut him off.

"YOU COULDN'T BE MORE OBVIOUS," she finished.

"Am not," he denied, although he was quite aware of the fact that he was more obvious then a monkey liking bananas.

"And what are you not obvious of?" she asked trying to trick him into admitting.

"That I like yo- UNICORNS. That I just love unicorns," he said attempting to save himself.

"Okay that's too dorky even for you," she smirked back. **(Can you say that or do I have to say "She said smirking back at him?" Even I the Panda God isn't sure hmm.) **

"It is?"

"Yes, now were you by any chance going to originally say Ucayali? **(I really don't know why the computer is saying that the u has to be capitalized hmm... It's not a proper noun, just a regular ole' noun.)**

"No, I was going to say you," he said before covering his mouth with both of his hands as soon as she realized what he had done, freeing her from her "Man cage." **(Now that's just funny, you may have to think about it for a second... and not in a dirty way...)**

**THE END... of this chapter Te-he I'm mean enough to leave a cliff hanger like that but not to make that the VERY end of the story, that'd be funny though.**

**AND I don't know what happened to the first copy my computer is a dunce some times.**


	7. iWet

**AND FOR THE LAST TIME**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN iCarly OR Super Man OR ANYTHING THAT IS ASOCIATED WITH IT. I unfortunately only own my foot. **

**This isn't they way I wanted to end it but of well, hope everyone still likes it.**

They stood in these positions for a few minutes. It took her a few seconds to put together what he had said, but once she did she was so shocked at what he had said that she couldn't move a muscle. She never thought in a million years that those words would come out of his mouth.

She had no response. She contemplated what the right approach would be. She could either attack him and hurt him in ways he had never imagined, which would not only hurt him, but in a way hurt her too. The way hurting him always did. Every time she inflicted any sort of pain on him, whether it was physiological or emotional, it hurt her more then it did him.

Or she could crumble into a million pieces, like the big ole' girl that she kept locked inside. He would be expecting her to attack of course. But the question that was running though her mind now was, how would he react if she crumbled. Would he be caring? Or would he blow her off?

This wasn't the first time she had thought these questions. They ran across her mind every time she saw him, every time she considered telling him how she felt. Oh how eager she was to tell him, she imagined this was how a monkey felt when it had one banana left, and it wanted to rip it to shreds, but couldn't because it had to save it for when it was truly starving. **( Random right? I really have no idea what I'm saying, I really wasn't gonna write this this way. Hopefully it's still good.) **

He stood there waiting for her to make the first move, assuming that she was going to attack of course. The minutes past like hours. Every second felt like a life time. He looked into her longing eyes, not quite sure why she looked like she was going to burst out in tears at any second.

But the wait finally came to an end when she sank to the floor. He just stood there watching her as she looked back up at him, as if here were some sort of movie that if you took your eyes off your brain would explode.

They continued staring at each other, minds both going over the different ways that this could play out. Some were good and some were bad, but in the end they were both hoping for the same thing. They were both hoping that when this was all over they could walk out of this retched place happy, with all their wildest dreams coming true. After a few seconds he sat down next to her. Her eyes followed him, and she was confused, yet so was he.

"What's wrong?" he began the conversation that had been a long time coming. "Nothing. What could possibly be wrong, you only said you like Ucayalis," she replied trying to pretend that he hadn't just said that he liked her.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" he questioned realizing that he hadn't thought of this to be a possibility of what might happen.

"How what's going to be?" she said, although in her heart she knew that what she was going was wrong.

"I think you know what."

"I really don't," said said, her eyes begging him not to begin this conversation. He noticed the look in her eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"... So when did your obsession with Super Man begin?" She looked at him in shock, as if she thought that he would never drop it.

"About half an hour ago," she confessed.

"No really?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes really, I've never given Super Man a second thought until today."

"I would have never guessed," he continuing on with his sarcasm.

"It's true," she replied slightly distracted by her own thoughts.

"Okay then," he said with nothing left to say one the subject.

She didn't answer on account of she was now completely lost in her own thoughts. She just couldn't stop thinking about how sweet he was being, but most of all how his shirt was getting wet from the leaking water pipe above their heads.

"What are you looking at?" he asked noticing her looking up at the ceiling.

"Um... nothing..." she replied looking back into his eyes.

He looked up at the ceiling and realized what she was looking at. Then realized that his shirt was wet and promptly pulled it off over his head. She sat there staring at him, as she tried resist the urge to poke his bare abs.

"What it was wet," he stated.

"I... noticed," she said still in awe of the glorious abs.

"... You wanna poke them don't you?" he asked when he saw her finger slowly creeping forward.

"... Maybe... a little..." she stuttered as her hand crept ever so slowly.

"Go ahead," he said with a chuckle.

"YES," she shouted letting her hand shoot forward and begin to poke the bouncy abs.

He laughed at her childish glee then simply asked,

"Do you like me, or not?" She stopped, motionless, as if time had stopped it self.

All her previous worries were running though her mind again. But this time, this time was different. This time she resorted to her same ole' ways.

"What do you think I am some worthless dork?" she answered.

"Well.. no... I guess not," he answered.

"Exactly," she said still staring at him abs.

"If you don't then why are you still staring at my abs?" he asked trying to get some head way.

"What... I-I'm not," she answered quickly looking away.

"Yes but you were like two seconds ago," he pointed out.

"I'm bored," she said as she laid down on the floor.

"You do realize there's a bed right there?" he said pointing at the bed that lay a mere five feet away.

"Yes, but I don't want to stand."

"Well then," he said laying down next to her.

"Now what?" she asked. "Well, you can answer my question truthfully, or we could have some more mindless chatter," he said hoping that she would give in.

"I choose mindless chatter. Aren't puppets creepy?" she answered still to scared to admit how she really felt, and wanting to hide behind the wall that she had built between them over the past years.

"Hmm...," he said thinking of what he could say... or do in response to that. He pinned her on the ground, trapping back in her "man cage" again.

She looked at him with dis-may in her eyes.

"You do realize I could do some real damage from down here right?" she asked not pleased that he had trapped her once more. "Yes, but you wont." "Why wouldn't I? I've hurt you a thousand times before," she questioned all the while knowing that she wouldn't.

"Because you've come to realize that I am in fact stronger than you." "

Are not," she argued.

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't."

"If I'm not then push me off," he egged her on.

"All right then I will." She tried to escape but in fact, could not.

"See," he mocked.

"Shut it Benson," she said slightly agitated.

"Okay, I'll shut it, if you admit that you like me," he said knowing that he now held all the power.

She looked at him with those longing eyes once more, but this time it didn't work.

"You can look at me with those big beautiful eyes all you want Puckett, I'm not changing the subject again," he stated forcefully.

"Not gonna happen,"

"That's what you think."

"Yes that is what I think," she said starting to get more agitated.

"Well you're wrong."

"No I'm never wrong."

"Yes you are."

"Am not." Are too."

"Am n-" she was cut off by his lips crashing against hers for the second time that day. She kissed him back softly, until he broke the kiss. After a few seconds of shock she started in with her denying once more.

"DUDE-," she started.

"Don't you dude me, you know you liked it," she cut her off.

"That's beside the point."

"No, not really."

"If that's not beside the point then what is the point?" she asked still fully aware of the point.

"That you like me, but you're too chicken to admit it."

"I have nothing to admit," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay you have two choices. One you admit you like me and I kiss you, or two I kiss you until you admit. Your choice," she said in a serious yet not so serious tone.

"... I cho-," she started being cut off by his lips once more.

They laid on the ground kissing, until her broke it to come up for air.

"How bout now? Will you admit it now?" he asked breathlessly.

"Na, I think I need a little bit more," she said before pulling him down once more.

They lay there on the ground for the same amount of time, until he needed air once more.

"How bout now?" he asked one more time in hopes that she would give in this time.

"Oh all right. I like... Super Man," she said changing the noun at the last second. "Say it correctly, or you're never getting out of here."

"You don't even know how we're gonna get out of here."

"Says you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I figured out how a long time ago."

"Then why are we still in here?" she asked anxiously.

"Cause if I told you that we would have never made out,"

"... True. Can we go now?" she asked wanting to leave on account of her hunger. "Nope. Not until you admit that you like me," he stated also eager to leave.

"Only if Super Man tells me too," she said with a grin on her face.

"Super Man tells you too."

"Okay, then I love Super Man," she said in a slightly hushed voice.

He looked at her with a slightly disappointed look on his face. He didn't get what she meant. He was thinking that she was never going to tell him the truth, or maybe she already had. She saw the disappointed look on his face, then leaned forward, where into his ear she whispered, "Hi Super Man," she said with a small wave.

A smile appeared on his face once more.

"Hi Sam," he replied before he kissed her once more. After a few minutes she broke the kiss.

"Can we go now? I'm STARVING," she exaggerated the truth.

He gave a small laugh then stood up. He then helped her up and unlocked the door.

"Did you really have a key this whole time?" she asked walking out the door. "Well not the whole time, just since everyone else left, they dropped a key," he said pulling the key out of the door.

"I guess I should be glad that they dropped it."

"Yeah or who knows how we would have gotten out of there," he said grabbing her hand and walking out the door.

**THE**

**SUPER MAN-Y**

**END **

**No joke this time I'm done with this story.**


End file.
